Examples of ophthalmologic apparatuses include optical coherence tomography (OCT) for acquiring tomographic images, fundus cameras for capturing images of the eye fundus, scanning laser ophthalmoscopes (SLO) that capture images of the eye fundus by laser scanning using a confocal optical system, and slit lamps that shine a thin sheet of light into the cornea to acquire images.
As described above, the SLO is one of the ophthalmologic apparatuses. The SLO scans the eye fundus with lasers and detects return light therefrom with a light receiving device to thereby form the front image of the eye fundus. The SLO is useful for ophthalmic disease screening.